<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fate Led Me to You by KureKai_King</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558484">Fate Led Me to You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King'>KureKai_King</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rarepair Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Meetings, M/M, OT3, rarepair week</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:07:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuto reflects back on the times he met the loves of his life</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goryo Yuto/Matoba Wataru/Nanahoshi Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rarepair Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fate Led Me to You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Back at it with another ARGONAVIS prompt week and this time it's Rarepair Week!<br/>I clearly have way too much time on my hands, whoops</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuto was not one to forget much, especially important and cherished memories. The days he met his two boyfriends Ren and Wataru were one that would significantly stick in his mind.</p>
<p>With Wataru, it’d been a moment of catching his attention like a cat in the headlights (even if Wataru had later corrected him that that was not the phrase and that as a literature college major he should know that) and if Wataru was a cat then Yuto was easily a dog with a persistent, endlessly wagging tail. It’d been easy for them to click with each other and looking back at it, the way Wataru slowly but confidently warmed to him, their romance was inevitable.</p>
<p>Wataru had been with Yuto when he’d in turn then met Ren. Fate soaring through their hearts and pulling them together before tying a firmly secure knot in the shape of a bow. The trio formed and even though Ren had taken some irritating convincing, Wataru handled the situation better, stepping in when Yuto’s frustration was beginning to get the better of him. He supposed that’s partly how Ren and Wataru had managed to become so close - they were all very different yet still each had something in common that brought them together.</p>
<p>And Yuto didn’t think he could’ve ended up being luckier than having fallen in love with these two. They might end up being the death of one another but he knew he made them happy and that was all he could want. Even if Wataru didn’t exactly help him with his reports anymore he would still tap out mistakes as he passed by and stay up late with him while he worked into the night (more often than not he’d sit on the bed reading with Ren and sometimes Pon-chan cuddled to his side while waiting for Yuto to join them).</p>
<p>Ren was always one of the first on board with his ideas and despite his idolising of Nayuta, Yuto had learnt to dim his feelings on that matter; Ren was his and Wataru’s and it would stay that way if fate herself kept guiding him along her trail in life. Ren was like a puppy that followed the pack leader but would sometimes trip on his own paws and tumble, with Yuto being there to catch him and then give him a playful nuzzle of encouragement. Music was their greatest passion and so a lot of their non-romantic discussions revolved around it with Ren helping Yuto set up ideas for performances (most usually while Wataru either worked on lyrics or was at his part-time job).</p>
<p>Tonight, Yuto returned home from his own job and immediately wanted to collapse on his bed and not wake up for several days. He kicked off his shoes and hung up his coat and had to blink himself into a more alert state when he felt someone remove his signature hat from his head.</p>
<p>Turning, he saw it to be Wataru (simply because he was closest in height) with Ren standing just behind him, a puffing Pon-chan in his arms and a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. They both wore matching smiles of gentleness and eyes full of love. Wataru tossed the hat in his hands before taking Yuto’s own and pulling him along, following Ren’s lead to his room.</p>
<p>It looked like the two of them had been having a night to themselves and had been waiting for Yuto’s arrival back home.</p>
<p>Wataru quickly but gently pushed him down onto the bed with Ren lightly dropping Pon-chan onto his chest so he could get comfortable in sitting beside him. Wataru flashed him a smile as he joined him on the other side, cuddling up close and closing his eyes immediately as soon as he was settled in his place. Yuto didn’t want to disturb him so he gave Wataru a kiss to his head and turned to meet Ren’s lips as the blue-haired boy covered the three (four?) of them with the blanket.</p>
<p>Yuto exhaled silently with his own smile and laid to rest comfortably with his boyfriends, soon falling asleep to the sound of their gentle breaths in sync.</p>
<p>Yes, he truly had been fated to meet them. He wouldn’t be who he was without them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>